M45A1
}} The M45A1 is an American Pistol variant of the M1911. It is unlocked at Rank 34 or can be purchased with credits (CR). 'History' The M45 MEUSOC (M'arine '''E'xpeditionary 'U'nit; 'S'pecial 'O'perations 'C'apable), is the modernized version of the M1911A1, which was designed to meet the requirements of the modern warfare. Originally, M45s were hand-selected and standard-issued government M1911A1s that had been neatened and smoothened. They were then assembled with after-market upgrades. These include grip safeties, a rounded hammer, ambidextrous thumb safeties, lighter triggers, improved sights for high-visibility, match grade barrels, rubber grips, front cocking-serrations and a stainless steel magazine that has been improved. Recently, in 2012, the Colt 1911 Rail Gun was re-designated as the M45A1 CQBP (Close Quarter Battle Pistol), As such, It is an upgrade of the M45 MEUSOC as it features a dual recoil spring system which spreads out the recoil of the .45 ACP round. The ‘Rail’ part refers to the Picatinny rail added to attach accessories to the underbarrel of the gun. '''In-Game ''General Information The M45A1 has high overall damage, although lower than the M1911, Deagle and both revolvers. Despite this, like the aforementioned weapons, the M45A1 is a 2-Shot-Kill (2SK) against an uninjured enemy up to 20 studs, considering that the player does not get a headshot. This gives it second-shortest max range out of any sidearm, only being longer than the MP1911's. It also boasts a 10+1 capacity and a higher reserve count than the M1911, giving it a higher round count overall. This makes running out of ammunition harder, even with a higher firecap. However, the biggest flaw of the M45A1 is the lack of a proper torso multiplier, which, unlike the M1911, means that a 3SK at range can only be achieved by hitting headshots, which in itself is ineffective, considering its poor muzzle velocity and lack of proper sights for good use at range. The M45A1 also has the benefit of being more modular than its alternative, being able to equip the Coyote Sight, Osprey Suppressor and Flashlight, which equates to a user's personal preference to be fulfilled better than what the M1911 would offer. Usage & Tactics'' The M45A1 should be considered as an alternative to the M1911. While possessing a lower maximum range, this is balanced out by featuring 10+1 round magazine as opposed to the M1911's 8+1. This makes the weapon better against larger amounts of enemies within Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC) and overall at most engagement distances and types. Due to its low Time-To-Kill (TTK) in CQC, it's recommended that the M45A1 is used at point-blank range engagements (up to 20 studs), where the user will manage to take advantage of the high maximum damage. However, the M45A1 is also fairly good at range, due to its 4SK potential past 60 studs. Despite this, the recoil of the M45A1, much like the M1911, makes spamming at longer ranges problematic, due to the sharp, high recoil per shot. Attaching a Muzzle Brake will help to reduce the vertical recoil. It's also recommended that the user takes advantage of the M45A1 being able to use the Coyote Sight, which allows for better target acquisition. The M45A1 is also able to attach a Flashlight, which is helpful in dark corridors where a user's vision is hindered. These attachments can be very beneficial to the user and should be taken advantage of. ''Conclusion Although possessing a lower maximum range than its M1911 counterpart, the M45A1 is a well-balanced pistol, sporting high damage and a fast firerate, which greatly helps out at most engagements and ranges. 'Pros & Cons' '''Pros:' * High magazine capacity. * Good damage. * 2SK ability. * Quick reload time for a pistol. * Clean iron sights. Cons: * Lacks a torso multiplier. * Most suppressors remove the 2SK ability. * Small 2SK range. * Loud firing sound. * High ADS recoil when spammed. 'Trivia' * The representation in-game appears to be a heavily customized combination of the Colt 1911 Rail Gun and the M45A1 itself. ** A standard issue M45A1 has a desert-tan finish, whereas the Colt's finish is stainless steel. ** The weapon model in-game lacks an ambidextrous thumb safety; one of the essential requirements for it to be qualified as an M45. *** Newer commercial Colt 1911 Rail Guns do, however, have this feature from the manufacturer. ** The M45A1 has an under-grip accessory ring whereas the Colt does not. ** There is a tribal engraving on both sides of the in-game M45A1’s slide. (See M45A1/Gallery) ** The letters "HYPO" are embossed on the magazine. *** Supposedly this makes this specific M45A1 HypocriticalDragon's personal pistol. * The standard magazine for the M45A1 holds only 7 rounds, not 10. ** Therefore, the model in-game is using an extended magazine. * In the test place, the M45A1 had a unique reload animation where the player flipped the magazine before loading into the pistol. It was removed when the weapon was added to the main game. (See M45A1/Gallery). ** For a full reload, the player would perform the same magazine flip as a tactical reload, then pull the slide back manually. A GIF of this reload was not obtained before the M45A1 was officially released to the public. * As of 3.5.2, equipping a skin in slot 2 for the M45A1 will remove the iron sights. This has since been fixed. * In the main test place, the M45A1 could not be unlocked legitimately unless the player was a developer. ** In a different test server, “New Test Place” the rank required to unlock the M45A1 was changed to rank 350. *** The change was made because the new test place was unable to support developer only weapons. * The M45A1 was intended to be a developer only weapon for HypocriticalDragon. ** He changed his mind shortly before it was released. * During the time that the M45A1 was planned to be a developer only weapon, sound developer lArekan mentioned that there would be other developer only weapons, one for each of the main six game developers. ** It is unknown if this claim is being followed up with. Category:Pistols Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:M1911 Family